When Finally Set Free
by Natushka-86
Summary: [RononElizabeth] She has never seen him like this. Ever.


**Title:** When Finally Set Free  
**Author:** Nat  
**Pairing:** Ronon/Elizabeth  
**Spoilers:** None  
**A/N:** Thanks to **phantom** for the beta. For **2020challenge** using the Lyrics below.

'I'm not a perfect person,  
There's many things I wish I didn't do,  
But I continue learning'

She has never seen him like this.

Ever.

It surprises her on some level, but on another, it doesn't really. Beneath all that hate and anger she always imagined that there would be a softer, more gentle side to him. That maybe if she'd met him before the wraith, and before the destruction of his home world, she would have been hopelessly drawn to his laugh and smile like she is now.

She never thought that the free spirited child that Ronon might have been while growing up, still existed somewhere inside of him, sometimes she couldn't even picture him as a child.

Being on the run from the wraith for so long and the limited social contacted he's had with people over the years has changed him, she's sure of that, because she see's it sometimes, the way his eyes glimmer and she thinks that years ago, Ronon could have been someone that made her laugh and smile.

But being here with him, on this planet, watching him run through a mud pit with at least four children hanging of his back and an odd shaped leather ball under his arm, it's seemingly surreal, but unavoidably perfect.

She can't remember why he accompanied her to M7G-677 aka 'The planet with all the Kids', but he did and almost immediately as they stepped through the gate, they were swept up into the days festivities.

She's not quite sure what the purpose of the game is, or how the scoring system works, but Ronon's team seems to be getting beaten. Essentially the playing field is half the size of a soccer field, but round and completely filled with mud. There are three teams, which are all defined by the color of the head band they are wearing, blue, red or green, and apparently Ronon, being the oldest and biggest out there, isn't allowed to score.

Mostly she thinks it's a bizarre game of football, because who ever has the ball keeps having the mob of kids chase them and be tackled by them unless they pass it off.

She's sitting in a small stand with the leader of the village, but excuses herself as the second break is called, and wanders down to the sideline where Ronon's team is sitting. She doesn't even try to hide her smile at the site of him, completely covered in mud and being the warrior he is, still trying to rally his little troops for a win.

She catches Ronon's eye, and he walks over to the boundary line to meet her.

"Having fun?" She smirks.

He turns back and looks at his team, they're giggling and throwing mud at each other, their energy addictive. Ronon smiles, and its soft and adorable, and she can't help but wonder why she's only just seeing this side of him now.

"Yeah, I am"

Her smirk softens into a small smile, and her heart melts at the wistful look on his face, making her think (not for the first time) about what he might have had on Sateda.

Reaching out, she touches his hand, his attention turning back to her.

"I'm glad then, thank you for accompanying me."

"Your welcome"

There was something in his eyes that gave her the feeling he was grateful too. That like her, maybe he needed a day in the company of innocence and vibrant laughter to push back the darkness too.

Then suddenly the look on his face changed, his dark eyes sparkling and she could almost see the wheels in his mind turning over. A small smile was playing over his lips.

Warily she stepped back

"What?"

Before she could even blink, Ronon had grabbed hold of her and pulled her up over his shoulder. Letting out startled shriek, she squirmed in his grip as Ronon started walking into the middle of the mud filled field.

"Ronon, put me down!"

She tried to use her authority tone, but dammit she couldn't keep a straight face, and laughter bubble up out of her throat.

When he stops in the middle of the field, she lets out a yelp, his intentions so obvious to her now. All the children have followed Ronon and are now cheering for him, and she can just imagine the grin on his face. Instantly she stops squirming and tries to cling to him, so he can't drop her. She actually hears Ronon laugh now and some how he manages to pry her from him, closing her eyes she squeals and puts her arms out bracing for the impact.

She lands with a big squelch.

The mud is watered down to perfection and she actually sinks down until her hands have disappeared. She actually cringes at how cold and disgusting it feels to have the liquid dirt slide through her fingertips.

Finally she opens her eyes, not moving she looks up at Ronon, trying to use her best glare she has, she really doesn't know if she's pulling it off because she is sitting in a mud pile, hands slowly sinking in further.

But it must have done something, because Ronon starts to squirm a bit, she can tell by his body language that he's thinking that he might have crossed a line by doing this, but for the life of her, she can't give him a dressing down for it. Because for 8 months now she's been trying to make him feel part of there adopted family they've all become on Atlantis and all she's gotten from her attempts is showing how inept she is at forming sentences, and how good he is at making her blush.

And Elizabeth Weir never blushes.

He looks like he's about to apologize, because she's yet to say anything, but sit there and glare at him and briefly it crosses her mind to let him just squirm a bit longer, pay back for all times she walked away feeling so much heat on her face, she actually had to put an ice pack on there to cool down.

But before she can even make a decision, Ronon beats her too it.

"I'm sorry, Dr Weir… I-" She finally got him calling her by her first name, so she knows when he uses her title, he really is sorry. So she doesn't give him a chance to finish his sentence, instead she lifts her hand out of the mud, bring a fist full of it and throws it at him.

Its lands with a splat, against the center of his chest.

She can hear the children start snickering around them and she wonders what Ronon's going to do, she can't see his face because he's staring at his chest. Slowly she gets back up, wobbling slightly at the uneven ground underneath her feet.

Ronon looks back up at her then, his usual dark eyes dancing with so much mischief that a shiver of anticipation runs down her spine.

He bares his teeth in a grin.

"This is war now, you know"

A slow wicked smile spreads across her lips.

"I'd expect nothing less"

Then all hell breaks loose.


End file.
